


jail in abyss

by piepanda



Series: Goro Akechi's Life as a Jimmy Johns Employee [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Based on a True Story, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Goro literally won't shut up about shido in his head, Jimmy Johns - Freeform, Jimmy Johns war of subs au, M/M, Slow Burn, and onwards, and pts driving goro nuts, but shuake, i dont mean the part with the 'plot', i kid you the fuck not, i meant the part where akiren comes in, my friend's jimmy johns experience, should clarify, tf is a beta reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piepanda/pseuds/piepanda
Summary: Akechi finds himself at work.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Goro Akechi's Life as a Jimmy Johns Employee [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184858
Kudos: 10





	jail in abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the persona 5 x Jimmy johns fic that you never wanted, and certainly didn't need. To those of you who read my other fics, um, I'm sorry ig, I wrote this in 2 hours while on the phone with a close friend of mine, and it's based on a true experience he had at the local jimmy johns. There will be a part two if anyone likes this, but for now this is akechi Having A Time.

Another day, another shift. Goro Akechi was tired. He had been working at Jimmy Johns since he got emancipated from the hellish foster care system at 15. He was hired after Sae Nijima saw his exquisite sandwich making skills, specifically in the craft of the sub. His sub making skills were discovered, as he decided to try and impress his deadbeat father with them, who proceeded to say they were unneeded in his plights to dominate the sub industry. After that he was discovered by the one and only Sae Nijima. She proceeded to take him under her wing to refine the craft with the base of his talent already built, together they could be the ultimate Jimmy Johns.

That is until today. Swamped with an absurd number of customers, filling every table, and the line nearing the door. Filled to the brim with obnoxious juniors who won’t shut up about their orders. The blonde girl in the front keeps insisting they sell cookies here,  _ when we don’t. How dare she disgrace the Jimmy Johns franchise by mentioning Subway! Comparing us to that ‘franchise’ that disgraces the art of the sub?! The audacity!  _ Moving on from the absolute mockery he just witnessed, the blue haired boy boy behind the blonde was taking out a sketchbook and screaming about the ‘aesthetic appeal’ of vegetable pictures on the wall. He’s being followed by a short girl with bright orange hair, who proceeds to jump on his back and steal his sketchbook. After this the lot of them are escorted out of the Jimmy Johns and Akechi hopes he never sees them again.

The next day, the daughter of the ceo of Firehouse Subs, another disgrace to the sub name, walks into the store with an obnoxious bottle blond. Absolute imbecile I say, walks in and orders every single type of meat we have available, on a whole grain bun. Goro stares at him in absolute disgust, and shock at what this blond monkey just ordered. What’s even worse, is that Haru Okumura, daughter of the ceo of Firehouse, looks the blond in the eye, asks if he’s sure, he assures that he is completely sure, and proceeds to order  _ this monstrosity. This abomination, crime against the art of the sandwich, specifically the subcategory of the submarine sandwich, created around 1901.  _ Goro begins to make the order, and Sae Nijima walks in, just in time to witness this crime against sandwiches, that defies the laws of physics in its composition, and swiftly walks out. Sae Nijima. The woman who could stare a man out of life, intimidated by a mere sub. A sub so disgusting, so absolutely abominable, it could scare off the bravest in the sandwich industry. After giving this absolute caveman his monstrosity, they both leave, and don’t even tip Goro. Goro Akechi is officially 99% murderous intent, and never wants to see a slice of deli meat again. The day ends, and the next shift begins.

It’s rush hour at Goro’s location. When the rush finally dies out a bit, when he’s almost free from his part time hell, a lanky boy with curly hair walks in. Goro’s first thought is that the boy is fairly cute, but he realizes his error, and realigns his focus on the art of the sandwich, specifically the submarine sandwich. Little did he know, this may be the final straw for him. First the boy walks up and he notices a cat in his bag.

“Hi, can I have a turkey tom, with no tomatoes please?” The boy says, as he hands me cash. He accepts the cash and directs him to the line. Immediately after the boy goes to the line someone Goro could recognize from a mile away walks in. Shido. His father who abandoned him even after seeing his submarine sandwich making skills. What would bring such a vile, tasteless, excuse of a submarine sandwich connoisseur here? To the local Jimmy Johns?

“I’d like a J.J Gargantuan, make it quick, as in I needed it yesterday.” The bald asshole orders, and proceeds to have his fellow cronies order the same thing. In an effort not to lose to his sperm donor, Goro begins their sandwiches, ignoring the lanky teen’s order at the moment, but this doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Sorry but I ordered first?” The teen says and Goro realizes his rookie mistake, but at the same time this boy simply does not understand the  _ significance _ of this order. Goro’s entire livelihood, his prowess as an artisan in the craft of the submarine sandwich is at risk here. A good review from Shido would fulfill his craving for parental affection, even if unknowingly, and would boost his reputation as a submarine sandwich artisan.

“Apologies, but I’ll get to it in a moment. This is a very important order.” Goro says bluntly and if this were a scene in the anime, the boy would have a question mark over his head. 

“But, I ordered first? I’m pretty sure that cue-ball-looking-ass, could stand waiting 30 seconds.” The boy says bluntly. He has a point, Shido could probably wait for the person in front of him if he were sane or normal.  _ But he’s not.  _ He’s the number one sub sandwich connoisseur in Tokyo, always buying skilled shops with skilled workers. The opportunities gained by a good review from him could be life changing, even without the overly-complicated familial ties. Goro can’t believe this absolute  _ child’s _ ignorance. 

“Sorry sir, but I’ll get to your order right after this. As I said, it's an  _ extremely _ important order.” Goro puts emphasis on extremely and gets to the last J.J. Gargantuan sandwich, as the boy seemingly pets his cat in the corner. As Goro finishes the last of the sandwiches, he watches as Shido walks away, seemingly disappointed it took a whole 3 minutes to make 3 of the most complicated sub on the menu. Goro lets out a huff of aggravation as Shido finally leaves, getting ready to close for his lunch shift, as Sae is at home with her sister on Sundays. As he’s about to clean up, he realizes the lanky boy is still there, waiting for his order.

“Sir, can I please have my sandwich? I’ve been waiting very patiently for my sandwich, and I really need to get home to my guardian.” The boy says, completely unaware of the absolute anger Goro is cycling through. Goro leans his arms on the sub making platter and sighs.

“It’ll be ok man, we all have bad days sometimes.” The lanky teen says and Goro snaps a bit, how could this mere customer comprehend the absolute  _ complexity of sub making, and his feelings on what just occurred? _

Goro fails to notice that more customers are walking in, the juniors and meat demons from yesterday, and effectively ruining his chances for a lunch break.

“Sorry for the holdup” Goro says in a strained tone everyone notices, peeking through his perfect customer service mask.” I’ll get on it right now sir…” Goro says in a mildly menacing tone. He grabs the whole grain bread, first thing wrong with the sandwich, and proceeds to put the mayo on. Normally around 3 strips and it’s enough mayo on the perfect submarine sandwich, but Goro is  _ pissed. _ At the world, at Shido, at everything, and this boy asking for his sandwich all of that was  _ the last straw. _ He proceeded to put mayo on continuously for around 20 seconds, slathered 3 inches high. He begins to put the lettuce on, he drops it on but since lettuce is light nothing splatters, which is only a temporary relief, as he proceeds to slam the turkey down, mayo everywhere, on Goro’s uniform shirt, his gloves, and even some in his hair. After that he grabs a tomato, he vaguely hears the lanky boy saying ‘I asked for no tomatoes-’, but Goro is genuinely too done to listen. He slaps around 5 slices of tomato on the sandwich and throws the other veggies on. He slaps the top part of the bun shut and begins to cut the sandwich. He cuts it vertically, from one end of the sandwich to the other. He wraps it up and looks the teen in the eyes as to say, ‘take the sandwich and leave’, but the teen isn’t taking this Jimmy Johns employee’s bullshit.

“Sir, you know you’re going to have to remake that right?” The teen asks, and sees something in Goro’s eyes snap. Like a stick in a horror movie,  _ he snapped. _ He grabbed French Bread, and proceeded to make a perfect sub. 3 strips of mayo, two lettuce leaves, 3 slices of turkey, no tomatoes as requested, and various other veggies to top it off. He wraps it tightly and leaves it at the register. He walks over to the drink area and turns on the lemonade tap and doesn’t shut it off. Afterwards he turns on the ice tap and also leaves that running. Goro walks back over behind the counter and begins to ring up the teen’s order, and hands him his sub. Probably his best work, but at what cost? The teen begins walking away, but not before Goro can hear some vague conversation.

“I can’t believe you broke a Jimmy Johns employee Ren!” The blond girl yells at the lanky teen.

“I think I’m going to go back, this is a pretty good fucking sub.”  _ Of course it was, _ Goro bitterly thinks as the boy says that. He’s currently shutting off the taps and cleaning up the mess from his mental breakdown. Then he’s hit with the realization the lanky teen is coming back.

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> this was painful to write to an extent. ive never been to jimmy johns and had to actually google stuff with my friend for this. The sandwich shido orders is actually the most difficult sandwich to make at jimmy johns, so he orders 3 to be a bitch. Thanks for reading and my twitter is @piepanda99 :)
> 
> Also the jimmy johns employee having a breakdown is a true story if you missed that. I wasnt kidding. :)


End file.
